Sakura Café
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Following the continued success of his previous cafés, the Manager proceeds to form a third café - Sakura Café. Takao realised she shouldn't let Atago be the one picking jobs. [Smut]


**Sakura Café**

Several weeks had passed since Ironblood Café opened.

Following the great success of his prior two stores, the Manager opened a third café following the theme of the others – this one featuring Sakura Empire Ship-Girls, dubbed 'Sakura Café'. It took a mere matter of days for Sakura girls to respond to his job offers, and by the end of the week he had a full staff ready.

Compared to Ironblood Café, the Sakura Café followed a more eastern theme reminiscent of the Sakura Empire's homeland. Chocolate-brown floors transitioned into painted-red walls, with rice-paper designs and elegant paintings adorned on them. Smooth square chocolate tables and chairs lined the room in a more open design than the previous cafés, the overhead lights wrapped in paper spheres and providing a warm glow to the room.

Atago hummed lightly to herself as she walked throughout the café, carrying empty plates in both hands as she took them back to the kitchen. She wore a typical French-maid uniform, the black dress reaching to her mid-thighs and revealing the black garter-belts that connected her black thigh-highs to her underwear, the latter hidden beneath her just-long-enough skirt. Her outfit displayed a modest amount of cleavage, not outright showing it but giving a good enough view to entice a glance.

The front door chimed as a patron entered, earning Atago's attention – a warm, if slightly playful smile curling at her lips as she approached him. ''Welcome~''

''Hello.'' The unnamed man smirked faintly in reply, letting her guide him to a free table.

''Hm~, is there _anything _I can get you~?'' Atago asked playfully, purposefully leaning forwards so her chest hung out and gave him a plentiful look at her cleavage. She had developed a talent over the past few days when it came to detecting people's intentions, and right now she was absolutely certain he wasn't here for food.

That intuition was confirmed as the man spoke. ''Well... I'm not really in the mood for food, see. But, I wouldn't mind spending some time with _you_, if you don't mind.''

Atago giggled, leaning back and licking her lips. ''It would be a pleasure, _Master_. Please follow me.''

She turned away and began walking away, smiling as she heard his footsteps a mere step behind her. The Heavy Cruiser led him through the café and to the back of the main room, guiding him down a narrow hallway that led to six private rooms used specifically for lewd acts – after all, due to the open nature of the main room it would be rude to interrupt others with perverted acts in the open.

''Here.'' Atago stated, opening one of the doors and gesturing for him to enter first – something he did without hesitation. The door locked as she closed it behind herself, providing utmost privacy for both of them.

The Sakura cruiser turned to face the man, flashing him a seductive smile. In a heartbeat the man crossed the distance between them, wrapping one arm around her lower back while the other landed on her rear, and captured her lips in a lustful kiss. Atago hummed approvingly into the kiss, looping her arms around his neck. The patron pulled her flush against him, her ample breasts squishing against his chest pleasantly.

''Mm~'' Atago purred into his mouth, feeling his hand slip beneath her skirt and grope her ass. ''Naughty boy~''

He retreated from the kiss briefly, chuckling lowly before kissing her again. Atago tilted her head as they kissed, moaning softly as he toyed with her rear. After a moment she broke off from the kiss and pulled back slightly, meeting his lustful gaze as she laid her hands on his chest – pushing him back towards the bed.

The patron took the hint, stepping back and sitting down on the edge – before Atago boldly pushed him onto his back, straddling his waist. She giggled and playfully trailed a hand down his chest, trailing them down to his slacks. With nimble fingers she grasped his zipper and pulled it down with a quiet buzz, her hand slipping into his boxers and tugging his slowly-hardening cock out into the open.

''Oh my~'' Atago purred seductively, licking her lips. ''You're quite the big one, hm~?''

An airy giggle slipped past her lips as he huffed, slightly embarrassed. Atago smiled sensually and wrapped her lithe fingers around his cock, slowly bobbing her hand and jerking him off. The patron groaned lowly at the sensation, her gloved hand making his dick twitch and swell up to full hardness in a matter of seconds, something she clearly revelled in if her soft laugh was any indication.

Atago watched as his cock grew, arousal bubbling in her stomach at the sight of his large size. While not the biggest she's seen, it was certainly far above average. As she continued jerking him off the fire inside her grew, and within a minute she couldn't restrain her bubbling desire any longer.

The patron groaned as she released his cock, only to shut up as Atago lifted the front of her dress up – revealing her black lingerie panties, connected to her garter-belts. She lifted her hips and straddled is dick, pressing her panty-clad pussy against his throbbing cock – moaning sensually as she rolled her hips, grinding against his needy cock.

''Nn...'' He grunted, releasing a shaky breath as she moved her hips. ''T-Tease...''

''Hmhm~'' Atago giggled lightly. ''Mm... it's fine though, right? The feeling of _Master's _dick, so close to me... isn't it exciting~?''

In response the patron groaned wordlessly, reaching out and grasping her hips – making her move faster. She happily obliged, moaning softly as she moved her hips and ground against his cock, her panties becoming wet with her own arousal. She gradually moved faster, grinding along his cock but never fast enough to risk making either cum. It'd be a shame to end so soon, after all.

Atago shuddered, slowing her grinding for just a few seconds – lifting her hips up and pushing her panties aside, exposing her weeping pussy. She immediately sat back down on his cock, moaning and grinding with renewed vigour, ticklish pleasure shooting through her pussy as his bare cock slid between her lower lips. His cock repeatedly came so close to entering her, the tip slipping between her wet folds but due to the angle it couldn't go in – clearly frustrating the patron.

Taking mercy upon him, Atago stopped her grinding – giggling and shooting him a playful smile. ''Alright, alright~''

She sat up on her knees, positioning herself directly above his twitching cock. Some of her arousal dripped down onto the tip and made it twitch cutely, eliciting a quiet laugh from Atago before she lowered her hips. Her laugh turned into a soft moan as the tip rubbed against her wet folds, and she gently guided the tip inside her – before she dropped her weight down on it, impaling herself on his dick.

''_Mm~!_'' Atago moaned sharply, arching her back as hot pleasure shot through her. ''S-So big~!''

The patron beneath her shuddered, slipping his hands up her skirt and laying them on her hips again. Her pussy tightly squeezed his entire cock, her slick arousal only making the hot tightness feel better.

After a moment Atago adjusted to his size, groaning as she raised her hips only to drop back down a second later, his cock filling her in an instant. She quickly picked up speed, too hot and bothered to take it slowly. His size alone was enough to drive her crazy, but having him inside her left her almost-maddeningly needy. It didn't help that his hands were gripping her hips, helping move her up and down his twitching shaft.

''Haah~'' Atago breathed, groaning sensually as she rode him.

She laid one hand behind her for support, leaning back slightly as she moved her hips. Her other hand kept ahold of her maid dress, lifting it up so he could see his cock disappear into her pussy as she bounced. Another lewd moan escaped Atago as he gripped her hips tightly, groaning and bucking his hips up to meet her thrusts – sending sharp bursts of startling pleasure shooting through her, eliciting a drawn-out moan from the Heavy Cruiser.

Her pelvis tingled with desperate need, a need to go faster; to have him inside her more. With a grunt of exertion Atago pushed herself up, leaning forwards and planting both her hands in front of her – before immediately resuming her bouncing, moaning deeply as hot pleasure lanced through her burning pussy.

Suddenly the patron released her hips, instead gripping the front of her maid dress and pulling – letting her ample breasts spill out.

''Mm~!'' Atago bit her lip, stifling a lewd moan as his hands roughly groped her tits. ''A-Ah~, how b-bold~''

The patron replied by gripping her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples pleasurably. The added stimulation sent a shudder running through her and made her mind wilt, becoming hard to think clearly with so much pleasure filling her body. From his cock hitting her deepest parts to his ravenous hands squeezing her boobs, it was all going to her head.

''Ah~! I c-can't stop~'' Atago shuddered, her movements briefly slowing before she desperately kept moving her hips, afraid to stop for even a second.

The burning heat in her pelvis grew too hot for her to handle, her hips aching from the fast movements – before the patron abruptly hissed, squeezing her breasts roughly and writhing beneath her. His cock twitched inside her once, before spurts of hot cum shot into her quivering pussy.

''A-_Ah~!_'' Atago's gasp turned into a blissful cry, arching her back as her own orgasm rushed through her and she climaxed, tightening around his pulsating cock and coaxing out more of his seed.

The Sakura cruiser twitched as another small spurt of cum entered her, groaning lowly at the pleasant warmth. She idly trailed her hands over the patron's chest, spending a few precious seconds to catch her breath.

However to her surprise the man recovered far faster than others before him – and before she could react he suddenly pushed himself up. One of his hand slipped around the small of her back while the other supported him, and in an quick instant he stood up and spun their positions around; pinning her to the bed while he loomed over her.

''Mn?!'' Atago let out a surprised moan, only for the sound to be muffled as he hungrily kissed her.

His cock had slipped out when he moved, something he quickly remedied – grasping his still-hard cock and pressing it against her overflowing pussy, before sliding back in. Both of them moaned as their sensitive parts joined once more, her inner walls tightening around his shaft affectionately. All her nerves were hypersensitive from her orgasm, making every little movement feel ten times better – and the patron had no intention of going slow.

''O-Oh~!'' Atago cried, desperately grasping the bed sheet for _something _to ground herself, lest she be consumed by the mind-melting pleasure.

The patron kept one hand on her hip to steady her while his other darted up to her large breast, digging his fingers into her boob and roughly groping her. Atago moaned, writhing beneath him as he pounded her aggressively and stuffed her full with each strong thrust. The musical sound of skin slapping echoed off the walls of the small room, filling her ears with the perverse sound.

Atago broke off from the kiss, mewling heatedly as the patron leaned back – moving both his hands to her hips and slamming his cock into her aggressively. ''M-Mm! S-So rough~!''

''Nn... louder...'' He grunted, slipping his hands up her sides as he pounded her, slamming his pelvis against hers and driving his throbbing cock into her wildly.

Atago threw her head back and complied, crying out in pleasure as he fucked her ravenously. Even though she just came she could feel a second orgasm bubbling within her, a powerful shudder rushing through her at the notion. She had never came so fast before, and the idea this stranger was doing it to her was enough to made her go crazy with lust.

He leaned down to kiss her and she grabbed the back of his head, crashing their lips together with desperate passion. Atago groaned lustfully into his mouth as he looped one arm under her, hugging her while he pounded her burning pussy – his dick twitching with clear desire. In response she wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to keep him inside her for as long as possible, lest he cum outside.

''C-Cumming...!'' Atago desperately murmured into the kiss, whining as her muscles instinctively coiled and tensed, anticipation burning through her – before she hit her limit. ''M-_Mmph~!_''

The patron groaned as she climaxed, moaning into the kiss as she tightened around his throbbing cock – and with a shudder he came as well, pumping spurts of cum into her pussy. The sensation only made Atago orgasm harder, her whine dissolving into a deep moan.

As their orgasms slowly drew to an end both went slack, panting heavily as they recovered from their powerful climaxes. Atago sluggishly pulled his head into the crook of her neck, moaning softly as he kissed her neck.

''Mm... thanks for the fun, _Master_~''

X-x-X

''Here you go, sir.''

''Mm. Thank you, Miss.''

Takao nodded politely to the older gentleman, turning away and walking back towards the kitchen.

Her maid outfit was similar to Atago's, but with a more conservative additions to it. The black dress still fell down to her mid-thighs but lacked the white frills Atago's had, and the white bust of the outfit was fully buttoned-up all the way to her collar, revealing no cleavage. The white waist-apron she wore did little to hide how painfully short her skirt was, embarrassing her to no end when a breeze blew by. Her high ponytail was held in place by a small black ribbon and supported by her maid headdress, the white frills keeping her animal ears down and out the way.

Unlike Atago however she wore full-length black pantyhose, mostly in a weak attempt to hide more skin. Not that it did much to stop people ogling her.

As she walked by a certain table however a hand darted out, and Takao yelped as a hand playfully slapped her ass – earning the patron a glare.

''Hehe...'' The young man snickered, giving her a friendly wave. ''Remember me, Takao-chan?''

Takao did. A playful young man who came in fairly often, both for their 'services' and their mocha sundaes. He got along well enough with Atago, due to their similar personalities, but Takao herself wasn't overly keen on him. Mostly because he had a habit of doing or saying embarrassing things.

''Is there something you needed?'' Takao asked stiffly, fighting down her flustered blush.

''Aha, yeah. Was wonderin' if you were free?''

''...yes.'' She said reluctantly, gesturing for him to stand. ''Follow me...''

The young man grinned at her, making her cheeks heat up. She pointedly turned away and walked towards the back rooms, hearing him follow barely a step behind her. The sounds of the café dimmed as they travelled down the narrow hallway, and disappeared altogether as she opened one of the unused rooms and walking inside.

Barely a second after stepping inside the playful patron moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach. Takao blush darkly at the sudden closeness and opened her mouth to speak – only to moan as he groped her breast through her clothes. The door locked shut behind them, isolating them from any potential intruders and leaving them alone.

''Mn...'' Takao shuddered, swallowing as his nimble fingers quickly began undoing the buttons of her dress. ''Slow down a little...''

He chuckled lowly, his breath brushing against her ear. ''Heh, but it's hard to resist when you look so adorable, y'know~?''

''I-Idiot...'' Takao muttered, blushing as he pulled he back towards him – her ass rubbing against his crotch, letting her feel his hardness through the cloth separating them.

The patron got her bust buttons undone, prompting him to slyly tug the white fabric apart – her breasts hanging out freely. Takao moaned as his hand immediately groped her breast, playfully squeezing and toying with her boob. Her moan dissolved into a gasp as he pinched her pink nipple between two fingers, playfully rolling the sensitive nub around as he fondled her.

Takao whimpered as the patron kissed the back of her neck, his hot breath brushing against her fair skin before his teeth lightly grazed her skin. She squirmed at the lewd feeling and reluctantly submitted, pushing her hips back against him and grinding her rear against his crotch – earning a low groan from the young man, making her stomach flutter.

''Nn...'' Takao breathed, mewling softly as he bit the back of her neck. ''No biting...''

''Sorry~'' The playful patron responded, though didn't sound very apologetic.

As he groped her his free hand slid down her stomach before slipping under her short skirt, eliciting a quiet whimper from Takao. His probing hands brushed against the front of her pantyhose before moving up further, boldly dipping under the waistband and into her white panties.

''Ah~!'' Takao gasped, writhing as the patron rubbed her pussy – his fingers teasingly prodding her folds before he pushed two fingers into her. ''Mm~!''

Her legs buckled from the pleasurable feeling, drawing an amused chuckle from the patron. Takao blushed darkly at the sound, tilting her head to the side to look over her shoulder – and groaning as he captured her lips in a fleeting kiss. Due to the angle their kisses were quick and heated, only growing more passionate as both grew progressively more aroused.

Takao broke off from the kiss, moaning softly as he inserted a third finger into her pussy. His digits became slick with her arousal, encouraging him to move them faster and deeper into her, plunging his fingers in up to the knuckle – eliciting a deep moan from the busty cruiser. Seeing that she was wet enough to continue the patron released her breast and quickly tugged his fingers out of her weeping pussy, much to the Heavy Cruiser's disappointment.

''Nn-!'' Takao grunted as he hastily guided her towards the bed. She mewled in embarrassment but obeyed, bending over and planting her hands on the bed for support.

Her cheeks ignited into a scarlet blush as he flipped her skirt up, revealing her pantyhose and white panties to him. The playful young man wasted no time in yanking her pantyhose down her legs, allowing her to kick them off her feet before he went for her white panties, pulling them down to her knees and leaving them there.

''Mn...'' She squirmed as he groped her ass, dragging a single finger along her wet slit. ''If you're going to do something... do it already...''

The patron chuckled, unbuckling his belt and tugging his cock out into the open. Takao shivered as she felt his dick brush against her ass before he lined it up with her slit, and to her frustration he didn't immediately slide inside – instead rubbing the tip against her wet folds teasingly.

''P-Put it in...!'' Takao nearly growled, pushing her ass back towards him, but he merely moved back a bit in response.

''Ask for it nicely~'' He sang playfully.

Takao blushed darkly, swallowing her nerves and speaking. ''P-Please put it inside me, _M-Master_...''

In response the patron rolled his hips, pushing his cock into her pussy. Hot pleasure shot through her and Takao moaned in delight, shivering as he continued to push into her until his pelvis bumped against her rear, his entire length buried inside her. For a moment he didn't move, giving her time to adjust to this ample size, before rearing his hips back and plunging back into her.

''Ah~!'' Takao moaned sharply, gripping the bed sheets tightly as he filled her.

The Heavy Cruiser shivered as he laid his hands on her waist, pulling her hips back towards him as he moved his own forwards, eagerly stuffing his cock into her wet folds. Despite having gotten her fair share of experience over the past few days her legs still buckled from the foreign sensation of a cock inside her, stealing her breath away with each eager thrust.

As the patron drove his dick into her his hands roamed up her sides, curling around her ample breasts and giving them an affectionate grope. Takao groaned embarrassedly at his touch, shuddering as he spooned her – his thrusts becoming shorter and faster so he could keep fondling her. His lips brushed against the back of her neck and he wasted no time in attacking the sensitive skin, eliciting a gasp from the Sakura cruiser as he playfully kissed her neck.

''Nn... you pervert...'' Takao gasped out, writhing as he squeezed her breast roughly in response.

''Like you're not enjoying it~'' The patron teasingly replied, groaning into her ear as she tightened around him.

Takao couldn't muster the words to deny his claim, moaning lowly as his cock hit a sensitive spot inside her. His previous fingering had left her extra sensitive, only serving to make every little movement his cock made feel three times as good. He wasn't overly big or girthy but his non-stop thrusting was rapidly pushing her to the limit, unable to keep up with his unrelenting pace. Even now her legs trembled and threatened to give out under her, pleasure burning in her pussy and making her mind fog up.

She didn't even consciously realise she was moving her hips to, reciprocating and trying to keep him inside her pussy as much as possible, driven by pure instinct. The wet slapping sound echoing through the room only made her stomach flutter more and more, a pressure building in her pelvis as her orgasm rapidly drew near – until it hit her without warning, eliciting a sharp gasp from the Heavy Cruiser.

''A-_Ah~?!'' _Takao cried, spasming as she climaxed right then and there, cumming on his eager cock.

The patron groaned behind her – and to her surprise, he didn't stop thrusting. Her sharp cry dissolved into a shrill wail as he pushed her onto her stomach, pressing her against the bed before continuing to pound into her spasming pussy. Her mind nearly went blank with sheer pleasure as he fucked her unrelentingly, her inner walls desperately constricting his cock and trying to get him to cum, to end this pleasurable hell before she went crazy.

''M-Mm~! S-Stop~!'' Takao cried weakly, grasping handfuls of the bed blindly as she writhed against the soft bed. She grabbed a nearby pillow and desperately pulled it close, burying her face in it.

Her orgasm drew to a close but mind-melting pleasure still burned through her, the patron unceasingly ramming his cock into her sensitive pussy. It was too much. She never had a patron who kept moving while she climaxed before, and she desperately wished she had – because it was impossible to keep her composure when her mind was rapidly being reduced to putty.

His pelvis slapped against her ass over and over again as he pounded her pussy, literally fucking her into the bed with his lustful thrusts. Any hint of playfulness had taken a back-seat, replaced by burning lust so strong she could _feel _it as he banged her. The way his cock throbbed inside her didn't go unnoticed either, the knowledge he was growing close to cumming setting alight a fire in her stomach.

''S-Slow down~!'' Takao moaned, her words muffled by the pillow in her face.

In response the patron gave her hip a light slap. Takao only moaned at the pleasant tingling sensation, uncaring that it might leave a mark later – nothing matter anymore, nothing but the pleasure shooting through her. Despite having just climaxed she could feel a familiar heat bubbling in her pussy, threatening to make her cum again already.

The patron wasn't far off either, if the way his cock pulsated within her was any indication. She didn't have the strength left to respond, only able to groan into the pillow as he pounded her with increasing roughness, his thrusts becoming uneven and desperate – before he groaned, stiffening up.

''M-Mn~!'' Takao bit her lip, stifling her lewd moan as he came inside her – the sensation making a mini-orgasm wash over her, groaning blissfully as spurts of cum filled her quivering pussy.

With a pleased groan the patron collapsed atop her, both of them left panting in the wake of their climaxes. For several minutes they remained like that, simply recovering from the jittery pleasure, before the patron spoke.

''Hey, up for a third round, hehe~?''

X-x-X

''Inazuma, can you take this check to the customer while I take the dishes?''

''Hai.''

Ikazuchi smiled slightly, collecting the dirty plates and cups from an abandoned table and taking them back towards the kitchen for washing. As per policy both sisters were wearing a maid-esque outfit, although after some pestering they had been allowed to pick out their own outfits opposed to being assigned some.

Both their outfits were identical, an homage to them being so alike in appearance. The outfit consisted of a sleeveless white button-up blouse, a pale lavender bodice that hugged their midsection, and a flowing dark blue skirt with white frills on the hem. White thigh-highs covered up her legs and transitioned into dark blue garter-belts that disappeared up her skirt, connecting to her underwear. Detached dark-blue sleeves covered their arms from their biceps to their wrists, ending in flowing white sleeves that spilled outwards.

The only difference between Ikazuchi's and Inazuma's outfits was their dark blue headdress. Inazuma had a white flower on her left and a small top-hat on the right, while Ikazuchi on the other hand had the white flower on the right and the small top-hat on the left. Their long hair was also unrestrained by their usual ponytails, instead opting for a much smaller ponytail – Ikazuchi's on the right, and Inazuma's on the left.

While Ikazuchi took the dishes away, Inazuma approached one of the customers finishing their dessert. ''Here is your check, Mister.''

''A-Ah, thanks.'' The teen replied skittishly, hesitantly taking the thin paper from her. ''Um, c-could I also have the... _'blue and pink special'_, please?''

The blue-haired Destroyer blinked, mildly surprised, before she nodded. ''Sure. Please follow me.''

Inazuma turned and walked away, hearing him following her a few feet behind, the nervousness on his face unmissable. The Destroyer led him over towards the kitchen, meeting Ikazuchi along the way and gesturing for her pink-haired sister to join them. Ikazuchi took the hint and trotted alongside her, both busty girls leading the teen to one of the empty back-rooms.

''I'm surprised you know about the _'secret menu'_.'' Inazuma noted lightly, glancing back at the teen.

''Ah... a friend told me.'' He replied with a sheepish smile.

Inazuma hummed in acknowledgement, opening of the doors and gesturing for him to enter first. He hesitantly obliged and both girls followed a step behind, Ikazuchi closing the door behind her and locking it.

The second they were certain nobody would interrupt, Inazuma wrapped her arms around his right arm and pulled it against her. ''You look nervous, Mister.''

''Ah, well...'' The patron blushed embarrassedly. ''Y-You're really cute, is all...''

''Is that so...'' Inazuma blushed faintly, leaning in close. ''Then, this will be fine...?''

Whatever the teen intended to say was silenced as Inazuma kissed him, the blue-haired girl making sure to be gentle lest she startle the clearly-inexperienced teen. Meanwhile Ikazuchi moved to his other side, grasping his left arm and pulling it against her. The second Inazuma broke off from the kiss Ikazuchi was there, gently cupping his cheek and turning his head towards her, before promptly capturing his lips in an affectionate kiss.

''Mm...'' Ikazuchi hummed, pulling back from the sudden kiss. ''You taste... like ice cream.''

The patron spluttered in embarrassment, only for his attention to focus on Inazuma as the blue-haired Destroyer grasped his wrist, guiding his hand up to her breast.

''Mister... feel free to touch us all you want.'' Inazuma told him almost-innocently, tilting her head.

''Mm. We're here to serve you.'' Ikazuchi added with a light smile.

He blushed darkly, audibly swallowing his nerves – before groping Inazuma.

''Ah~'' The Destroyer moaned softly, feeling his fingers through the thin fabric of her blouse.

The teen stared intently at her, as if mesmerised by the softness of her breast – only her thin blouse hiding it, since she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. At the same time Ikazuchi let his arm slip from her grip, blushing lightly as he near-immediately slid his hand around and under her skirt, cupping her ass and giving it a light squeeze.

Ikazuchi shuddered, leaning in and kissing him again. The teenage patron gladly reciprocated, gaining confidence as he fondled the two Destroyers – devouring Ikazuchi's demure groans as he squeezed her butt. He broke off from the kiss for air only for Inazuma to take her sister's place, kissing him with quiet eagerness and laying her right hand on his crotch, massaging his swelling cock.

''Nn...'' The teen shuddered, eliciting a faint smile from both girls and prompting Ikazuchi to lay her hands over Inazuma's, joining in and teasing him.

After a little more teasing the two sisters exchanged a glance, before slipping out of his eager grip – instead grabbing one wrist each, pulling him over towards the table and chair. The teen looked confused but didn't argue, taking a seat on the chair and looking at them curiously... before he blushed scarlet as both girls got down on their knees before him.

Ikazuchi smiled slightly at him. ''Let us...''

''...make you feel good.'' Inazuma finished quietly.

The teen could only mumble something inaudible in reply, clearly embarrassed. Inazuma took the lead and reached out, nimbly pulling his zipper down and unbuttoning his boxers, tugging his now-erect cock out into the open. Both Destroyers blushed at the sight of it, slightly taken aback by its size yet their interest now piqued.

''So big...'' Inazuma murmured, shuffling closer and leaning in – planting a gentle kiss on his dick. ''Chu~''

''Nn!'' He gasped, shivering as her soft lips brushed against his cock.

Not one to be left out Ikazuchi quickly joined in, kissing the other side of his erect cock. Their kisses grew more frequent as the two sisters worked in unison, their lips occasionally brushing together erotically. Soon Inazuma took it a step further, slipping her tongue out and boldly licking his shaft, encouraging Ikazuchi to do the same – their tongues lapping and curling around his cock, making it twitch from the pleasurable sensation.

Ikazuchi hummed, wrapping her tongue around the tip of his dick and sensually coating it in her saliva. Inazuma trailed her tongue up the side of his shaft and incidentally brushed tongues with her sister, and after a split-second of hesitation she prodded Ikazuchi's tongue with her own. The provocation incited a tongue war, the two sisters openly French-kissing in front of the patron – their tongues sliding over the tip of his cock at the same time.

''A-Ah...'' The teen shuddered, hesitantly laying his hands on their heads – drawing the eyes of both Inazuma and Ikazuchi.

Both girls looked at him as they sucked him off, their tongues occasionally meeting in another brief French-kiss before they returned to teasing him. He could barely hold their gazes for more than a few seconds, groaning and looking away each time – idly massaging their heads in what he hoped was an encouraging motion.

After some more licking the two girls pulled back for a moment. The teen's attention was immediately drawn down to their chests, watching as both Destroyers deftly undid their blouses button by button, revealing more cleavage as they went. Finally the last button came undone, letting their round boobs bounce free from their constraints.

Inazuma smiled slightly. ''I'm still bigger.''

''Mn~'' Ikazuchi puffed her cheeks out.

Without another word Inazuma hefted her round breasts up and pressed them against his cock from the left, whilst Ikazuchi smothered his cock from the right – surrounding his cock on all sides with their boobs. The teen gasped and groaned from the heavenly softness, nearly writhing in his chair as the two girls gave him a double-titfuck.

''Mister really likes boobs, huh?'' Inazuma murmured lowly, moving her breasts up and down his cock in unison with Ikazuchi.

Her pink-haired sister chose then to lean down, wrapping her lips around the patron's twitching cock and sucking him off, while still moving her breasts at the same time. The warm wetness of Ikazuchi's mouth was enough to make the teen moan, gripping onto the chair for support – his cock throbbing in her mouth as he barely resisted the urge to cum right then and there.

Ikazuchi pulled her lips off his dick, instead capturing Inazuma's pink lips and kissing her sister – both girls moving their breasts along his cock erotically. While Inazuma's were bigger the difference was slight, but both were equally soft like dough and jiggling as they moved them.

''Mm...'' Inazuma hummed into Ikazuchi's mouth, breaking off from the kiss and leaving a thin trail of saliva hanging between their lips. She refocused on the teen's needy cock, continuing to move her tits as Ikazuchi leaned down and gave the tip a teasing lick, tasting pre-cum on her tongue.

''You gonna cum, Mister?'' Ikazuchi asked curiously, panting lightly as she moved her breasts. ''You can cum if you want. We don't mind.''

''A-Ah...'' The teen's face scrunched up, clearly resisting the urge as best he could – prompting Ikazuchi to lean in again, licking the tip.

The patron gasped, tipping his head back as his climax rushed through him – thick ropes of cum shooting out the tip. Ikazuchi yelped lightly and leaned back, shuddering as she felt some of his hot cum splatter against her face. Most of his cum covered the tops of their breasts, some of it leaking down their cleavage and staining their light-blue bodice with his seed.

As his orgasm subsided Ikazuchi let her breasts drop, shivering lightly as she felt his cum dribble down between her boobs. She focused instead of his cock, an idea hitting her and prompting her to bring her face close – before taking his shaft into her mouth, nearly deep-throating him in a single movement. The teen gasped and groaned as she quickly licked and sucked his hypersensitive cock, her tongue coaxing out a little more of his cum as she licked his shaft clean.

''Haah...'' Ikazuchi breathed, pulling back and leaving his half-erect cock wet with her saliva.

Leaving the panting patron to recover, Inazuma shuffling closer to her sister – cupping the pink-haired girl's cheeks and kissing her. Ikazuchi moaned in surprise, shuddering as Inazuma boldly shoved her tongue into her mouth, wrestling vigorously with her own. They had kissed before taking the job here, mostly out of idle curiosity, but ever since being hired here they had done it on a nearly daily basis. Mostly because patrons liked seeing them do it, though neither needed to be incentivized in the slightest.

''Mwaah...'' Inazuma exhaled, retreating from the kiss for air.

Ikazuchi glanced back at the patron, meeting his half-lidded gave and flashing a slight smile at him. The pink-haired Destroyer rose to her feet and extended a hand to the teen, nodding towards the bed. He took the hint, wearily taking her hand and letting her guide him over to the bed – laying down on his back at her request.

As he got comfortable Ikazuchi gave him a little show, demurely hooking her fingers into her skirt and pushing it down her legs, revealing her long creamy legs and pink panties that hugged her hips. She undid her light-blue bodice and threw it aside, shrugging off her now-dirty blouse a moment later.

Not one to be left behind Inazuma followed suit, taking off her bodice and blouse – spending a moment to wipe away some of the cum saturating her tits. The blue-haired Destroyer bent over, giving the patron an ample view of her ass as she pushed her skirt down her legs, her bright blue panties matching the shade of her hair.

Ikazuchi blushed, tracing a finger along her waistband of her panties before taking them off too – her pink cheeks rivalling her hair in colour, feeling the teen's gaze on her pussy. She quickly slipped her underwear off before climbing onto the bed, straddling his lap and positioning herself over his hardening cock.

''Mn...'' Ikazuchi bit her lip, wrapping her hand around his cock and lining it up with her slit. ''I... Itadakimasu-!''

The Destroyer dropped her hips, impaling herself on the teen's cock – moaning cutely as a spike of hot pleasure shot through her. Beneath her the teen gasped, letting out a drawn-out groan as her hot tightness strangled his sensitive cock. Her quick blow-job had left his dick slick with saliva, easing the initial penetration into her, though her leaking arousal helped too.

''Ah...'' Ikazuchi moaned softly, looking down at the patron. ''You feel... really big in me... Mister...''

She rocked her hips back and forth, cooing as she felt him twitch inside her. After a second she lifted her hips slightly before dropping back down again, groaning as his dick speared back into her. With growing lust Ikazuchi repeated the process, her round breasts bouncing as she rode his dick – prompting her to grope her own tits, mewling at her own grip.

The patron shivered, moaning lowly as her pussy tightened around his dick pleasurably. With no clothes to hide her pretty body he could see his cock disappearing into Ikazuchi's pussy over and over again, the warm tightness of her body making him writhe and struggle to restrain his embarrassing noises.

He was distracted however as the bed beside his head depressed, followed by a shadow looming over him – his cheeks burning scarlet as Inazuma hovered over his face, her blue panties pushed aside to reveal her pussy.

''Mister... make me feel good too...'' Inazuma breathed, trailing her hand over his chest.

''R-Right...'' The teen mumbled embarrassed, groaning as Ikazuchi squeezed his cock again.

Inazuma lowered her hips, mewling as the teen near-instantly stuck his tongue out and began licking her pussy. A pleasant shiver ran through her as his tongue lapped at her slit before growing bolder, prodding between her pussy lips and boldly pushing inside. She moaned softly, rolling her hips gently and groped her breast with her free hand, savouring the pleasant sensation of him eating her out.

Across from her Ikazuchi moaned, bouncing on his lap with growing excitement – his twitching cock hitting her deepest parts each time she impaled herself on his shaft. He filled her so completely it was enough to steal her breath away, her fingers ravenously fondling her round boobs, enhancing her own pleasure. The sight of her blue-haired sister across from her, also moaning as the patron ate her pussy, added to her bubbling lust.

''Mn...'' Ikazuchi shuddered, digging her knees into the bed and rolling her hips avidly, hearing him groan – the sound muffled by Inazuma's weeping pussy.

Ikazuchi met Inazuma's heated gaze, and after less than a second of thought both girls leaned forwards, hungrily kissing one another. Ikazuchi moaned into her sister's mouth, shoving her tongue in and wrestling with Inazuma's, all the while continuing to bounce on the patron's throbbing cock. Inazuma supported herself with one hand while grabbing the back of Ikazuchi's head with the other, deepening the lustful kiss.

Inazuma shivered as the teen's tongue lapped at her inner walls, licking her insides and eagerly drinking up her honey. For someone so nervous and skittish he was a natural, eating her out far better than more confident patrons. She found herself actively restraining her moans, kissing and tongue-wrestling Ikazuchi with desperate passion, unconsciously rolling her hips against his mouth.

''Ah... ah...'' Ikazuchi panted, pulling back from the lustful kiss and shuddering. ''Mm... I-I can't...''

The pink-haired girl leaned back, moaning lewdly as she sped up her movements – bouncing on the patron's cock lustfully, feeling him twitch and throb inside her burning pussy. One hand hungrily groped her breast while the other laid behind her, supporting her fast movements as she rapidly drew closer to orgasm, the desperate passion bubbling in her egging her on.

Suddenly the patron bucked his hips, spearing his cock up into her as she dropped down, shooting a hot burst of pleasure through Ikazuchi and tipping her over the edge.

''H-_Hyaa~!_'' Ikazuchi cried out, spasming as her orgasm washed over her and made her mind go blank.

Inazuma shuddered as the patron groaned into her pussy, followed by the teen cumming inside Ikazuchi – the sensation of his hot cum painting her insides white only making her climax harder, tightening around his cock.

Feeling the teen's tongue go limp inside her, Inazuma reluctantly lifted her hips and climbed off him – shivering at the needy warmth in her pussy. She ignored it for now, instead crawling towards Ikazuchi and laying her hands on her sister's shoulders. The pink-haired girl was still caught up in her orgasmic high and thus didn't react initially, only responding when Inazuma captured her lips in a lewd kiss.

''Mm~'' Ikazuchi moaned blissfully, not even resisting as Inazuma dominated her mouth with her tongue.

Taking advantage of her sister's dazed state, Inazuma lustfully groped and fondled Ikazuchi – from her cute ass to her round breasts, nothing was spared from her lewd hands. She made sure to do it in full view of the patron, letting him watch as she molested Ikazuchi.

As her sister came down from her high, Inazuma helped lift her off the patron's half-erect cock – pushing her sister off to the side. Without delay Inazuma began teasing his hypersensitive cock, trailing her index finger along his twitching shaft and tracing circles around the cum-coated tip. The teen gasped and trembled from her touch, only encouraging her further.

''Mn...'' Inazuma grunted softly, swinging one leg over his waist and straddling him – his cock slipping between her ass cheeks, her back facing him.

The teen shuddered as Inazuma rocked her hips, grinding her ass against him. His prior orgasms had left him achingly sensitive, but the sight of the two nearly-nude girls was more than enough to get him hard again – helped by Inazuma's grinding. Within a minute he was erect once again, his dick twitching against her rear.

Inazuma blushed, lifting her hips and shuffling back a step, angling herself over his cock. Her honey dripped down onto the tip of his dick, her pussy burning hot from his tongue-fucking and leaving her feeling distinctly needy. With only a hint of hesitation she lined his cock up, before dropping down.

''Mm~!'' Inazuma moaned lustfully, his cock spearing into her wet tightness.

The patron writhed and groaned, shivering as her pussy strangled his cock. Inazuma wasted no time in moving, lifting her hips and bouncing on his cock lustfully, letting her voice out and moaning freely. His eyes roamed over her back as she rode him, his eyes trailing down to her curvy butt and watching it jiggle as she bounced – reaching out and groping her ass.

The Destroyer mewled, arching her back and looking over her shoulder – her blue eyes filled with lust. Like a siren's gaze it was hypnotising, and in the heat of the moment he pushed himself up with one hand, while the other wrapped around her side and groped her ample breast. Inazuma moaned at his touch, her tongue hanging out her mouth as she rode his cock.

''N-Nn...'' He grunted breathlessly, squeezing her heavenly-soft breast desperately, memorising the sensation for future use.

Another breathless grunt escaped him as her pussy squeezed his dick, shooting spikes of hot pleasure through him. Her honey left his cock nice and slick, allowing Inazuma to bounce on his cock with lustful abandon. His stamina was already starting to strain due to his numerous orgasms but he didn't want it to end – now that he had a taste of the two girls he wanted even more, to try out _all_ of them. He wanted to watch as he made them cum by with only his tongue and fingers, he wanted to see them scissor with each other and squish his cock between their pussies... he wanted so much, but his stamina was nearing its end.

''I-Inazuma... I-I can't... hold on...'' The teen breathlessly warned, groaning and desperately squeezing her boob.

Inazuma moaned wordlessly in response, rolling her hips and furiously grinding against him, stirring his dick around inside her. She could easily feel him twitching in her pussy, so close to cumming – and she lustfully egged him on, reaching down with her free hand and rubbing the base of his swollen cock.

Her touch was all it took to push him over the edge. The teen gasped, seizing up as burning heat flooded through him – before he climaxed, shooting spurts of cum into Inazuma's pussy.

The Destroyer moaned lewdly at the hot sensation, continuing to bounce on his dick for several more seconds before she too hit her limit – her moan evolving into a sharp cry as she orgasmed, milking his dick for all his cum. On reflex he bucked his hips mid-orgasm, enhancing her pleasure further.

On instinct she kept moving even as she came down from her orgasmic high, moaning softly and rolling her hips. Gradually she slowed down until she came to a complete stop, panting heavily and spending a brief second to climb off his softening cock, collapsing on the bed next to the teen.

''Mn...'' Inazuma groaned, shivering as Ikazuchi crawled up behind her, spooning her. ''Did you... enjoy our... service, Mister...?''

''Y-Yeah...'' The patron nodded breathlessly, catching his breath before speaking again. ''I-If it's... not against the rules... could I, come back again? Just... the three of us?''

''We would not be opposed to it.'' Ikazuchi smiled, bobbing her head. ''Provided you pay~''

Inazuma groaned her approval as well, making the teen grin eagerly. He'd pay triple if need be.

X-x-X

''Um, here you go... Mister...''

''Thanks, Kisaragi-chan.''

Kisaragi blushed lightly, the cat-girl squirming shyly. Like the other girls she too wore a maid uniform, though hers was dark blue opposed to the usual black. The dark blue dress fell to her thighs and had short puffy sleeves, a white apron draped over her front and looping over her shoulders – kept in place by a strip of white fabric around her stomach, tied into a bow behind her. Long white stockings covered her slim legs up to her thighs, and a little red ribbon with a golden bell was tied onto her pink cat tail, matching the one pinned to her collar.

As the petite Destroyer collected the man's dirty plates, he spoke up. ''I was wondering; are you available for some _'private service'_?''

It took Kisaragi a moment to understand what he meant, her cheeks burning scarlet as she read between the lines. ''A-Ah, yes... p-please wait for me, by the hall across the room...''

''Will do.'' The man agreed warmly, rising to his feet and heading off – leaving Kisaragi to go in the opposite direction, taking the plates back to the kitchen first.

…

A minute later she arrived at the long hallway, finding the man waiting for her. He dutifully followed after her as she led him down towards the several doors lining the walls, finding several currently occupied before she picked one of the empty rooms, guiding him inside.

''U-Um...'' Kisaragi squirmed nervously, the door locking behind the man. ''P-Please be gentle with me...''

''Of course.'' The patron smiled warmly, taking a seat on the bed and patting his lap. ''Anything you're not comfortable with?''

Kisaragi blushed, shyly climbing onto his lap. ''J-Just be g-gentle. A-Anything else you want to do, is fine...''

''I see.'' He replied, leaning down towards her – and Kisaragi whined shyly as he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her lightly.

Despite her innate nervousness, her time at the café – and more importantly, her time 'serving' customers – had given her some degree of confidence, at least when it came to pleasuring patrons.

''Mm...'' Kisaragi hummed demurely into the kiss, hesitantly laying her hands against the man's chest and repositioning her legs onto either side of him, before she started rocking her hips.

The patron clearly noticed, groaning into her mouth as she rubbed her crotch against his. Her white panties were thin enough that he could feel the outline of her pussy even through the fabric separating them, and in turn she could feel his growing hardness rub against her. The knowledge he was turned on by her was enough to make her blush darkly, wondering how it would feel inside her compared to others – the anticipation making her pussy tingle.

Kisaragi kept grinding against his swelling cock as they kissed, mewling into his mouth as his kisses became more passionate. The Destroyer submitted to the older man willingly, shivering as he grasped her furry pink tail with one hand, gently stroking the appendage. Her tail was extra sensitive, shooting ticklish pleasure into the base of her spine and causing Kisaragi to writhe at the feeling.

''A-Ah...'' She moaned shyly, shuddering as he ran a thumb over her tail.

Not wanting to let him do all the work Kisaragi let one hand slip down his chest, clumsily fumbling for his zipper before she got a hold of it – quickly pulling it down and fishing inside. She found the front of his boxers a second later and tugged his cock out into the open, her cheeks burning scarlet at his ample size. Far too big to fit inside her completely. Sure she was durable, being a Ship-Girl and all, but that didn't mean it wouldn't be painful.

Wrapping her small hand around his large cock, Kisaragi slowly jerked him off – while still pushing her clothed pussy against his shaft, grinding slightly against him. As if in response the patron circled his hand around the base of her tail, pumping his hand along her furry appendage and sending sparks of dizzying pleasure through her. His teasing only made the petite girl rock her hips faster and rub her clothed pussy against his cock, her underwear becoming stained with her growing arousal.

''Haah... I feel... so hot, down here...'' Kisaragi mewled heatedly, looking up at the patron with cutely needy eyes. ''C-Can I put it in, M-Mister...?''

''Mm.''

Kisaragi squirmed at his warm smile, shyly stopping her grinding and lifting her hips up. With skittish hands she lifted the front of her blue skirt up, letting him watch as she pushed her white underwear to the side to reveal her hairless pussy, slick with her arousal. Without waiting Kisaragi positioned herself over his erect cock, rubbing her sensitive pussy lips against the tip of his dick – before lowering her hips down.

''A-Ah...'' Kisaragi moaned shakily, quivering as she pushed herself down – her wet folds parting to let his cock inside, her small pussy struggling to accommodate his girth.

The patron groaned at her insane tightness, nearly strangling his cock with her pussy. He laid his hands on her narrow waist and helped push her down as far as he dared, hissing as more of his dick was smothered by her heavenly-tight pussy. After a moment Kisaragi stopped going any lower, just over half his thick cock buried inside her and leaving her feeling dizzyingly full.

On instinct she rocked her hips in small circles, moaning lewdly as hot pleasure rushed through her stuffed pussy. Gently she started moving up and down, shivering each time his cock stretched her small pussy with his sheer girth – her arousal helped ease the penetration, but her head still spun from the breath-stealing pleasure.

''Nn...!'' The patron grit his teeth, groaning as the cute Destroyer rode his cock. Despite himself he couldn't help but buck his hips slightly, eliciting a sharp mewl from Kisaragi as his cock managed to nudge a little deeper into her.

''S-Sorry... I'm too... small...'' Kisaragi apologised breathlessly, moaning as she impaled herself on his dick again.

''I-Its fine...'' He groaned in reply, reaching under her skirt and cupping her small ass – making Kisaragi moan as he fondled her butt.

Her moan grew a pitch higher as one of his hands moved to her tail, rubbing the base with his thumb and index finger. The added pleasure only served to make her pussy burn hotter, lust coursing through her petite body like magma. Despite her nerves she made herself move even faster, practically bouncing on his girthy cock and impaling herself over and over again, her cute moans echoing off the walls.

She was too short for them to kiss at the same time, so the patron did the next best thing – lightly nibbled on her cat ears. Kisaragi gasped at the sensation, mewling at the strangely erotic sensation. The Destroyer had enough common sense not to bounce wildly while he did it, instead she choosing to roll her hips in fast circles, stirring her insides up with his twitching dick.

''Mm... ah... ah...'' Kisaragi moaned cutely, shuddering as he released her ear – letting her bounce on his dick with renewed vigour. ''M-Mister...! I... I can't hold on... I feel... really funny...''

Kisaragi's heated mewl only seemed to make the patron more aroused, groaning as she somehow managed to get even tighter. It was a snug fit to begin with, between her tightness and his girth, making it hard to hold back his looming climax for much longer. Though it looked like he needn't worry about letting her finish, given her near-ahegao expression.

''Can I... Nn, cum inside...?'' The man asked breathlessly, grunting as she rode him avidly.

''M-Mm!'' Kisaragi moaned her agreement, her honey leaking down his shaft. ''C-Cum inside Kisaragi... l-lots- _Ah~!_''

Before the patron could speak Kisaragi cried out, tensing up in his lap and strangling his cock with her weeping pussy, her juices squirting out around his cock. Her sudden tightness was all it took to push him over the edge, a burning rush flowing through the man – before he blew his load inside Kisaragi, cumming in her ungodly tight pussy.

''A-Ah...'' Kisaragi moaned dazedly, twitching as the spurts of cum entered her.

Their orgasms lasted only a few long seconds, but to them it felt like a full minute had passed. Heavy breathing filled the room as both Kisaragi and the patron went slack, panting from their mind-blowing orgasms. After a minute Kisaragi slowly lifted her hips up, mewling softly as his dick slipped out her small pussy.

''Mm...'' The Destroyer cooed, rubbing her pelvis and feeling his warmth within her. ''Mister... feels so hot...''

She was looking down at her overflowing pussy, meaning she noticed immediately when the patron's cock began to harden again despite having just came. Kisaragi shuddered at the sight – she doubted she could handle him inside her again, lest she pass out from the dizzying pleasure. With that in mind the Destroyer slowly slipped off his lap, crawling down onto the floor and sitting between his legs.

''I'm... not that good at this part, since my mouth is small...'' Kisaragi apologised demurely, wrapping her small hand around his sensitive cock and bringing her lips up to it. ''But... I'll do my best...''

The patron groaned lowly as Kisaragi opened her mouth, wrapping her pink lips around his cock and accepting his length into her. She slowly sunk her head down, taking in as much as his dick into her mouth as possible and tasting her own juices on his cock, making her blush. The Destroyer managed to accept a little over half his cock into her mouth, the tip bumping against the back of her throat before she stopped, not daring to go any lower lest she choke on it.

''Mm~'' Kisaragi hummed around his cock, pulling back slightly and instead wrapping her small tongue around his dick, licking his shaft clean of their mixed fluids and shyly swallowing them.

As she blew him the man laid a hand on her head, idly scratching her cat ears as she worked her magic. Kisaragi blushed at his touch, silently encouraged and doubling her efforts – bobbing her head up and down, sucking him off with quiet determination. She could feel him twitching and throbbing in her mouth, his low gasps and lewd groans setting alight a fire in her stomach, turning her on again.

Despite the fact her job was to pleasure patrons, she couldn't help but let one hand slip down her front and under her skirt, rubbing her overflowing pussy. Kisaragi moaned lewdly as sparks of hot pleasure tickled her pelvis, and after a second she pushed two fingers into her folds, masturbating as she blew the patron – her embarrassment only heightening her arousal.

''Haah... Kisaragi-chan...'' The man hissed through his teeth, groaning as she licked his dick again.

Kisaragi looked up at him, cutely meeting his gaze as she sucked him off – her free hand under her skirt and eagerly plunging two fingers into her needy pussy. The sight alone was almost enough to make him blow right then and there, his hips buckling as he consciously held back his climax for just a little longer.

The petite Destroyer clearly noticed his building climax, picking up the pace and moaning around his cock, speeding up her fingers as well. She used every technique she knew, quickly bobbing her head along his cock and curling her tongue around his shaft, eagerly licking him while sucking him off. Her earnest ministrations came to fruition less than full minute later, as the patron reached his limit.

''Nn-!'' He grit his teeth, tipping his head back and groaning – cumming insides Kisaragi's mouth.

Kisaragi moaned cutely, drinking his salty seed without hesitation and desperately fingering her own pussy – before she hit a sensitive spot inside herself, making her climax as well. She tensed up and cried out, the sound muffled by the cock in her mouth and her juices squirting out around her fingers, dripping onto the floor below her.

''Ahh...'' The Destroyer whimpered dazedly, breathlessly pulling his cock out her mouth. ''Mn... did... that feel... good, Mister?''

''Yeah...'' He agreed, panting. ''I'll be sure... to come back... next week, Kisaragi-chan...''

''Kisaragi... will wait for you... Mn...''

X-x-X

''Nyan~ nyan~ nyan~''

Yamashiro hummed happily to herself as she walked through the somewhat-busy kitchen, depositing a small stack of dirty plates by the sink and leaving it for one of the other staff to attend to. She'd do them herself, but last time she tried she ended up getting her uniform all dirty, forcing her to change before she could continue her duties.

As with all the others, she too wore a maid uniform. The long black dress fell down to her knees and ended in a frilly white trim, though the back of her skirt stuck up due to her long black cat tail that swished behind her. Her legs were clad in long white thigh-length stockings, matching the white frilly headdress she wore. Her white mini-apron fell down her front and was kept in place by a strip of fabric under her breasts, tied into a bow behind her back. Her maid outfit also left little to the imagination, revealing an embarrassingly ample amount of cleavage and her shoulders, with only a little black collar and bow around her neck.

Walking out into the main floor of the café, she was about to turn towards the bar to see if any plates needed delivered – but paused as a teen approached her, grinning eagerly.

''Hey kitty~'' He greeted her teasingly, flashing Yamashiro a sly smile. ''You free at the moment~?''

''Ah... I guess so.'' Yamashiro blushed lightly, smiling shyly when he grinned. His request was obvious. ''Please follow me, Milord...''

The Battleship was quick to guide him towards the back of the room and down the narrow hallway. Yamashiro opened one of the unlocked doors, leading the young man inside and letting the door lock automatically behind them.

''So... anything I can't do?''

Yamashiro turned to face him, smiling demurely. ''You can do whatever you like, Milord. I'll ask you to stop if needed.''

The patron hummed, eyeing her mischievously. ''Hm... whatever I like, huh? So, even this-?''

She squeaked as his hand landed on her left breast, lightly groping her through her maid dress. ''Y-Yes...''

To her embarrassment he squeezed again, eliciting a shaky mewl from the cat-girl. He moved closer to her, pressing himself against her right side and bringing their faces close – and before she could react he kissed her, muffling her embarrassed whine. Despite his youngish age his cool confidence took her by surprise, mewling and shuddering as he fondled her with surprising skill, his fingers toying with her breast.

After a second he pulled his hand back, only to grab the front of her dress and yank it down, causing her ample breasts to bounce free. Yamashiro blushed darkly but didn't resist, moaning softly into his mouth as he groped and squeezed her breast affectionately, fingers digging into her soft skin. At the same time his other hand curled around her back, wrapping around her cat tail and running his thumb along it.

''M-Mm~'' Yamashiro groaned cutely, shivering as he touched her sensitive tail. ''Milord...''

She squirmed as he continued toying with her, breaking off from the kiss only long enough to breathe before capturing her lips in another kiss. Yamashiro mewled as his hand left her tail and dipped under her skirt, cupping her ass and giving it an affectionate grope, sending pleasant shivers running through her.

The patron retreated from the kiss, staring into her half-lidded eyes. ''Bed. Now.''

It took Yamashiro a second to register what he said, her cheeks flushing scarlet as she understood. Demurely the cat-girl slipped out of his grip, walking back a few steps before sitting on the edge of the bed. Within a second the teen was on her, grasping her wrists and pushing her back against the bed – looming over her with a perverted grin on his face.

''Milord is thinking... of doing dirty things, isn't he?'' Yamashiro murmured demurely, squirming when he chuckled.

He released her wrists and shifted lower, grabbing the skirt of her maid outfit and yanking it up – revealing her plain white panties. Yamashiro whimpered embarrassedly as he hooked his fingers into her panties and pulled them down her legs, nudging her legs apart a second later and giving him an unhindered view of her folds.

Yamashiro's embarrassment only heightened as he moved between her legs, rubbing her pussy with his fingers. ''A-Ah... Milord...''

A gasp slipped past her lips as he pushed two fingers into her, wriggling the digits around her pussy. Sparks of pleasure shot through Yamashiro, her hips buckling from the pleasant sensation and drawing out a heated mewl from her. To her surprise he wasn't done, her eyes widening as she felt something distinctly wet and rough lick her pussy.

The Battleship moaned, looking down over her breasts and watching as the teen licked her pussy lips with quiet eagerness, slowly plunging two fingers into her folds. The oddly pleasant sensation of him licking her made Yamashiro moan lowly, quivering as he teased and played with her body. The sparks of pleasure dancing through her slowly began to build up into something greater, a fiery warmth tickling her pelvis.

''M-Mm~'' Yamashiro groaned, gripping the bed for support – writhing as he pulled his fingers out, only to push his tongue into her pussy as he ate her out. ''M... More...''

She shivered as he happily obliged, kissing and eating her out more aggressively, more lustfully. The feeling of him tongue-fucking her was startlingly new to Yamashiro; she'd had dicks inside her, fingers, but never a tongue – and the sensation was nearly enough to turn her to putty. On pure instinct she started rocking her hips, subtly pushing her pussy towards his ravenous mouth, and she moaned as he shoved his tongue in even deeper.

''N... Nyaaa~'' Yamashiro mewled heatedly, her tail wiggling happily as he pleasured her.

The patron noticed that, his free hand dropping to his jeans and unzipping them, pulling his erect cock out into the open. Yamashiro shuddered as he grabbed her sensitive tail and guided it down, her cheeks flushing darkly as her tail brushed up against his distinctly hard cock. She didn't need to ask what he wanted – several patrons before him had requested the same. And unlike with those first few patrons, she now had the skill to actually do it.

''Nn...'' He groaned into her pussy as she wrapped her black cat tail around his cock, deftly moving the appendage and awkwardly jerking him off. The movements were slow and slightly difficult, not least because her focus was torn between his tongue and his dick, but instinct helped her along.

Yamashiro screwed her eyes shut, moaning as he licked her inner walls and lapped up her juices, drinking her honey without question. She wanted to just surrender to his surprisingly-skilled tongue, but at the same time she had to keep focusing on her tail, to keep jerking him off... and since her tail was so innately sensitive, it only added to her bubbling climax.

''Nya... Milord...'' The Battleship breathed, squirming against his tongue. ''I-I can't... keep going, if you don't... slow down~''

In response the patron doubled his efforts, laying one hand on her pelvis and pressing his thumb against her clit, rubbing her off while continuing to tongue-fuck her. Yamashiro gasped at the sudden jolt of hot pleasure, whimpering heatedly and rocking her hips. It was becoming hard to think, her mind going blank from his toying and leaving her barely able to breathe through the mass of pleasure.

Her tail worked on autopilot, jerking him off as fast as she could possible could, but her own orgasm was building too fast. Her lower half buckled and shivered as she actively held back her own orgasm, restraining herself for as long as possible – savouring the rare sensation of someone eating her out. In the end however she lasted barely a minute more, before his tongue hit a sensitive spot inside her, shooting white-hot pleasure through her.

''M-Mm- _Ahh~!_'' Yamashiro cried out, throwing her head back as her powerful climax rushed through her like a fire, utterly consuming her mind in the process.

The patron continued eating her pussy and rubbing her clit, extending her orgasm for as long as humanly possible. As her climax drew to an end he pulled back, idly wiping his chin clean of her sweet honey and giving her clit one last playful flick – eliciting a cute whimper of pleasure from the cat-girl.

He slowly stood up, nudging her cat tail off his cock – his dick twitching with need, her tail-job having gotten him painfully hard. With that in mind he pulled her hips to the edge of the bed and stood between her legs, grasping his cock and guiding it towards her wet pussy, rubbing the tip against her soft folds.

''A-Ah...'' Yamashiro moaned softly, ample breasts heaving with each deep breath she took. ''Milord... please... don't worry... about holding back...''

''Good.'' The teen grinned, groaning as he rolled his hips forth and pushed into her pussy.

Yamashiro mewled at the pleasurable sensation, her inner walls parting for his length. She was wet enough that he pushed in without resistance, sinking in and filling her completely in a matter of seconds. As per her request the patron didn't wait more than a few seconds before he started moving, rearing his hips back before plunging back into her, earning a lustful moan from the Battleship.

As he began thrusting in earnest the teen gripped her waist, hissing as her pussy squeezed his cock each time he plunged into her. The sight of the cat-girl writhing beneath her only made him move faster, slapping their pelvises together and burying his cock into her wet folds, groaning from the heavenly sensation. His eyes flickered upwards as her boobs drew his attention, her ample breasts bouncing up and down from his lustful thrusting.

''Ah~!'' Yamashiro moaned lewdly, shuddering as one of his hands gripped her breast – roughly squeezing it. ''M-Milord~!''

The teen groaned in response, loving the way she called him that. His hand aggressively fondled her squishy boob, his fingers digging into her skin as he toyed with her tit – not slowing his thrusts in the slightest, still pounding her pussy at the same time. Yamashiro's sharp cries of pleasure only made him do it more, wanting to hear her voice as she moaned and groaned.

He slowed his thrusts long enough to lean down and kiss her, muffling her cute moan of delight. He rolled his hips and continued pounding into her, his thrusts becoming shorter but faster, spearing into her pussy quickly. Yamashiro writhed from the hot sensation and moaned into his mouth, her hands gripping the bed for support lest she blindly flail about from the maddening pleasure coursing through her.

''Haah~!'' Yamashiro breathed sharply as he pulled back from the kiss, a cute moan escaping her as he immediately resumed fucking her with longer, but no less maddening thrusts.

Through her foggy state of mind she controlled her furry cat tail, slipping it under him and nuzzling it against her balls, teasing him and drawing out a stifled grunt from the teen. He paid her back twofold as he pinched her nipple between two fingers, rolling the sensitive nub around and pulling on it.

''Mm~!'' The Battleship whined, arching her back slightly. ''A-Ah...''

The patron hissed as she tightened around his throbbing shaft – almost like she was daring him to cum inside her. ''Nn... kitty, it's fine if I... haah, finish inside?''

Yamashiro mewled, the cat-girl shuddering as he pounded into her roughly. ''Y-Yes, M-Milord...!''

The way she mewled as she spoke only made it hotter for him, groaning and drilling his dick into her as fast as physically possible. The wet slapping of skin echoed throughout the room, barely outmatched by Yamashiro's shrill cries of pleasure.

In the end he couldn't hold back, gasping as a pleasurably hot rush flowed down his throbbing cock.

''N-Nn-!'' The teen grunted harshly, groaning as he shot spurts of cum into her pussy.

''_Mm~!_'' Yamashiro cried out, spasming beneath him as her own powerful climax consumed her.

He kept thrusting on instinct, shivering as unloaded inside the cat-girl and eliciting a drawn-out mewl from her. After a second he slowed to a stop, panting heavily and barely resisting the urge to collapse atop her.

Instead he pulled out, rolling onto the bed next to Yamashiro. For a long minute he laid next to the exhausted cat-girl... before he playfully stroked her tail.

''Ready for another round~?''

Yamashiro only mewled tiredly in response.

[END]


End file.
